a walk in the street.
by Ben Myatt
Summary: A taijun of pure fluff, written as a b-day present for a friend. I cant say more without spoiling the plot. ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. What more do you want? Stop stalking me. GET AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I CALL THE COPS! I HAVE A GUN!

A/N: This is a birthday present for Fuchan! She's been probably my best online friend, ever, whether I'm attempting unsuccessfully to get her drunk (Which is BLOODY difficult over the internet, I can tell you!) or we're just brutally torturing TK, she's been there from the very first chapter of "As long as She's happy."

Happy birthday Fu. First rounds on me.

=============================================================

A walk in the street.

By Ben Myatt.

=============================================================

_Tai:_

God, but I could grow to hate this town. No matter what you do, someone is always ready to beat you back down, whatever you achieve, you never have the chance to put things right.

That happened to me today. I made a huge mistake, when I let a girl who I thought I didn't like get away. And now I'm walking in the blazing sunshine, confused and alone.

Life sucks.

***

_Jun:_

There are days when you feel high, and days when you feel low.

Right now I feel about three inches tall.

Why did you have to say that, Tai? Why, after all the time we've known each other, did you have to tell me that you liked Sora? Especially when she likes Matt?

Come to think of it, why the hell did I tell you that I liked you? You confided in me as a friend, but I just blurted it out, amid the tears.

Life sucks.

***

CRASH!

***

_Tai:_

Ow. That hurt. Why the hell didn't I look where I was going? Just smacked straight into someone…

"Hey, I'm sorry, it was…"

And then I recognise the figure in front of me.

"Jun?"

***

_Jun:_

OOOF! That was unexpected. I've gotta spend less time looking at my feet, and more time watching where I'm goi…

"Jun?"

I look up, and I can feel my mouth dropping in surprise.

"Tai? What're you doing here?"

***

_Tai:_

"The same as you, by the looks of it, Taking a walk."

Damn, Damn, Damn, DAMN.

Why now? WHY BLOODY NOW?

Just when I'm thinking about her, and what a jerk I've been we literally run into each other.

…shit.

***

_Jun: _

I can see the emotions running through his face. He never was one to hide what he felt. Annoyance, and then panic cross his face. I decide to let him off. I don't want to do this now either.

Mind you, I don't know whether I imagined that trace of guilt I saw…

"So, I'll be seeing you…"

***

_Tai:_

"Erm… yeah. I'll see you around, Jun."

I stand aside, and let her walk past. And then I go on my way. Looking down at my feet again. 

Why did she say she liked me? Right after I told her I liked Sora. I can still remember that look of disappointment on her face

But Sora likes Matt. Deep down I've always known that.

But… do I like Sora? I thought I did… But…

***

_Jun:_

I walk past him, desperately resisting the urge to look back. 

I fail.

He's already walking on. Probably thinking about Sora. 

God forbid that he should ever think that way about me.

But…

***

_Both: _

What's stopping me?

***

_Jun:_

I don't know where that came from. I know Tai likes Sora, and there's nothing I can do about it.

Then I feel a hand grab my arm, and I turn slowly.

***

_Tai:_

Thank god I turned round, and sprinted back after her. I feel like an idiot, as I grab her arm. She turns round slowly. Maybe she's thinking that I'm a mugger or something. A moment of confusion crosses her face.

***

_Jun:_

"Tai? What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone…"

***

_Tai:_

"I'm sorry Jun. I didn't mean to be a jerk earlier…"

***

_Jun:_

"Tai, I know that you like Sora. You don't have to feel sorry for me. I understand if you… just wanna be friends."

Then he grinned.

***

_Tai:_

"I don't feel sorry for you, Jun. But I do realize that I made a really big mistake earlier. I don't want to be friends."

***

_Jun:_

"What?"

***

_Tai:_

"I want to be something more than that."

I leant in, and 

***

_Jun:_

Kissed me, hard on the lips.

Maybe life doesn't suck that much after all.

***

The End.

=============================================================

(A/N)

Well, that was fun, wasn't it? It's my second dedicated Taijun, and I have to admit, I really enjoyed writing it, even if it was pure fluffiness. 

…ah, you cant complain, can ya?

One more thing to say…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUCHAN!!!!


End file.
